


Sorrow

by limeybabyyy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Emotional, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tear Jerker, Warning: bashing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:41:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limeybabyyy/pseuds/limeybabyyy
Summary: Takes place in 01x22, “Full Circle”Brian witnesses Justin being bashed on prom and blames it on himself.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Kudos: 9





	Sorrow

**Author's Note:**

> I needed to write this since I was bored and in need of writing a new QAF fanfic. Plus, this made me cry while writing it. Feel free to give me any kudos or reviews if you have any. Thanks.

Brian couldn't believe his own eyes. He had witnessed seeing Justin's head all bloodied from being bashed with a baseball bat. He wanted to escape but he couldn't. He was afraid that if he left him to die alone, he would regret it and he doesn't want to be hearing Debbie and Jennifer yelling at him for leaving Justin like that, including his own friends. Especially Daphne, even though they aren't exactly friends. Brian pulled his phone out and started dialing 911. 

"911, what's your emergency?" A woman asked calmly. 

"My friend got bashed on the head with a baseball bat and he's bleeding!" He exclaimed, his voice in panic. 

"Okay, calm down, sir. Give us the location and we'll send an ambulance right away." She told him and he gave her the place. Once the call ended, Brian called Michael about Justin and ended that call afterwards as well. 

"It's all my fault, Justin. I shouldn't have gone to prom with you. I know you can't hear me, but I am so sorry." Brian said, laying down, placing Justin's head onto his lap, putting the scarf on his forehead. "Where the hell is the damn ambulance!" He shouted, growing impatient as it is. The ambulance finally showed up and Brian explained to the paramedics what happened.

"Sir, it appears the victim is hemorrhaging." One paramedic said, checking Justin's pulse and vitals.

"What does that mean?" Brian asked, his heart thumping louder and louder.

"It means he's bleeding profusely and if we don't take him to the hospital right away, he will die." He answered. The paramedics placed Justin in the gurney and started wrapping his forehead with gauze and put an oxygen mask on. 

"Are you his boyfriend?" Another paramedic asked. 

"Yes." Brian answered, trying his hardest not to cry. 

"Do you want to ride with us?" He said softly.

"Of course." He nodded, staring at Justin afterwards. He went inside the ambulance and they left the building.

End


End file.
